A Man and His Sage
by Link Hero of Twilight
Summary: Link returns to the Gerudos after many years. The Gerudos are happy for his return and celebrate. Although Link is happy to be there, someone is not there that he wants to see. Rated M for a brief sexual scene.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place when Link is an Adult.**

It has been some time since Link visited the Gerudo Fortress. Since he did not have any adventure on saving Hyrule at the moment, he decided to go and visit the Gerudos. Link left his house, early the next morning. He arrived about mid day. Link couldn't see any Gerudos yet because of the large wall to his right. He dismounted his horse and walked up the center stairs. As usual, he saw the guards patrolling the fortress. When they saw him, they yelled with joy. "Link! It's been so long!" said one Gerudo. "Yeah, it's been awhile," said Link happily. "You grew up to be a handsome man!" laughed another Gerudo. "Why, thank you!" said Link. Since Link was the only male allowed to their fortress, besides Ganondorf, but he's dead. The Gerudos love Link as if he where a brother to all of them, but they also wanted to have a guy around.

After several hours of welcomes, archery training and flirtation, the darkened and the moon rose. The Gerudos had a bonfire and told many Gerudo stories and legends. Link enjoyed the stories and found them to be very fascinating. At the end of the bonfire, they all gave a moment of silence for Nabooru because of she was no longer with them and now a Sage. When everybody left, Link went to his room in the fortress. Since he was on the top floor and had a door to the roof, he lay on the stone roof and stared at the sky. Link was thinking about Nabooru and about the time he freed her of the Iron Knuckle curse. "She seemed so defenseless and scared. It was a shame I couldn't really apologize for hurting her so much. I also wish that I could get to know her better. She was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I wish that she could come down and not be a Sage." When Link was about to go back to his room, he saw a shooting star. It was golden and reminded him of Nabooru. "I wish I could tell her how I felt about her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Link woke up the next morning and felt the heat of the Gerudo wind hit is chest when he walked outside. He did his morning stretches and then returned to his room. He saw Yenna, the maid assigned to his room to keep is neat and tidy. "Thank you Yenna. I can take it from here," said Link. "As you wish Link; I will be in my room if you need me," said Yenna happily. Link went outside to the main area. He said his usual "hello, how are you" business and then made his way to the gate to the Haunted Wasteland, which was now called the Gerudo Desert because the sandstorm had stopped and it was now a safe place to roam. Link gathered his belongings and filled two bottles with water and then set of to the Spirit Temple.

It took him until midday to reach the Spirit Temple. He was expecting some kind of monsters or something along those lines to pop up from the sand, but it seemed to be a place of peace now. There where two Gerudos kneeling in a worshiping pose in front of the Spirit Temple. They finished there worship just when Link reached them. The two Gerudos where Janna and Rosa. Those were two of the three guards he had to fight in order to free the workers. "Hey Link! said Janna as she ran up and hugged him. "We missed you so much," said Rosa. "I missed you girls too! So, why are you two here?" asked Link. "We where giving our respects for Nabooru," said Rosa. "We do this everyday," added Janna with a sad look on her face. "I see," said Link. Rosa and Janna left after a few minutes and rode their horses back to the Gerudo Fortress.

Link entered the Spirit Temple. It still looked the same, minus the monsters and traps. Link walked into the main room with the big statue of the Snake Goddess of the Gerudos. He sat there and thought about Nabooru and remembered the time when he entered through that statue to face her. He always had the bad gut feeling after he discovered that the Iron Knuckle was her. All of a sudden, footsteps broke the silence. Link put his hand on his sword, but then took it off because he knew that there were no evils in Hyrule at the moment. He turned around cautiously and, to his shock, saw Nabooru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I changed the rating from T to M. Mostly because of this chapter and it's sexual scene. It's not that descriptive of the "moment". I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. Please do not report and please review!**

**Chapter 3**

"Nabooru?" stuttered Link. "Hello, Link. I've missed," said Nabooru. Nabooru, almost at the brink of tears of joy ran over to Link and hugged him. "I just needed to see you so much Link!" said Nabooru on the brink of crying with joy. "I really missed you too Nabooru. It's just been so long. How were you able to come back?" asked Link. "Well, I was talking with Rauru and he said that I could return if I wished, but then I couldn't be a Sage anymore. I still have some of my powers, but not as many as when I was a Sage." "Why did you give up being a Sage?" "I wanted… To be with you Link. I felt your feelings towards me when you were at the fortress. Link, I love you." Link looked at her in shock and happiness to hear this. He never had someone tell him that they loved him, not even Saria or Zelda. Obviously he knew that Zelda had feelings for him, but Zelda also knew that Link was interested in someone else.

Link and Nabooru walked around the temple until just before sunset. They sat outside on one of the hands of the large statue. The sun was setting in the distance; Nabooru and Link were cuddled together. "Oh by the way, I am so sorry for hurting you when I was fighting you," said Link. "That's nothing; I was a hideous Iron Knuckle after all. The armor also helped protect me somewhat," said Nabooru. They talked awhile and then headed back to there quarters. Link lay on his bed, trying to fall asleep, but couldn't seem to keep his eyes shut. He sat up and then walked over to the window and let the cool desert air hit his bare chest.

Nabooru could not sleep, also. She got out of bed and put on her sash and walked over to the door. She felt the wind down the corridor hit her skin and then walked down to Links room. She opened the door and saw Link standing near his window with his shirt off. She then realized that she didn't have a top on, with her bare breasts showing. Link turned around and jumped a little, not expecting to see Nabooru half naked. "Oh , I'm so sorry Link I completely forgot that I didn't have my top on. I was just about to lea…" "No, stay. I don't particularly care. I just, um, never actually saw a naked woman before." "That's hard to believe. With you saving all these women, I thought you would have seen loads of them by now," laughed Nabooru, now moving her arms to her side revealing her rather large breasts.

Link sits down on the bed along with Nabooru beside him. "I just, I never been loved before and at least you have," said Link. "Well, not exactly. Ganon was in love with me, but I hated him. He was cruel and broke the Gerudo laws. Anyway, Link, I truly do love you and I will never leave you," said Nabooru. She leaned over and kissed Link on the lips. Link kissed back. Nabooru took off her sash, leaving her completely naked. Link took of his pants and they made love.

Nabooru never felt this happy in her life. She felt like she was reborn and that nothing can make her be sad or angry again. Link felt the same. He never felt this good before.

After a night of pleasure, Link woke up with Nabooru snuggled next to him still asleep. He sat there with a smile on his face and waited for the morning chicken to yell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!!**

**Chapter 4**

Link went to the main hall to practice some of his sword skills. Nabooru was still asleep, but then woke up to the sound of Link's sword hitting the floor. She knew that he was practicing, so she wasn't that startled. Right before she was about to leave the room, Nabooru realized that she ha no clothing on. She ran back to her room and put on her top and baggy pants.

Link and Nabooru decided to go to the Gerudo Fortress later during the day. Link got on Epona and Nabooru got her white horse, Gypsia. As they road through the Gerudo Desert, something began to bother Nabooru. "Link, I don't know if returning to my sisters is such a great idea," said Nabooru. "Why? They really miss you. You were a great leader for them. They knew that Ganondorf was evil and that they never would listen to him," said Link. "True, but there were a few. Josalin and Cassandra thought that Ganondorf Hyrule belonged to the Gerudos. They gathered only a few followers, but caused enough chaos that the Hyrulians considered all Gerudos as enemies to the country. A few months later, you entered the picture and stopped Ganondorf from taking over Hyrule," said Nabooru. "So, where did Josalin and Cassandra go?" "No one knows. For all I know, Ganondorf might have killed them or cast them away because he thought that it was their faults that you were able to reach him," said Nabooru.

After several hours of riding in the Gerudo Desert, they finally arrived at the Gerudo Fortress. The watchwomen saw them arriving and told every Gerudo to be prepared for the arrival of Nabooru and Link. All the Gerudos lined up in a line and raised their scimitars all at once. When the gate opened, there was absolute silence as Link and Nabooru walked through. After they passed the long row of Gerudos, they turned around and said, "Well, what are you girls waiting for? Let's have a celebration!" All the Gerudos jumped up in happiness and cheered. Everyone wanted to talk to Nabooru about a great deal of things, and the other girls just flirted with Link.

During the evening, the celebration was still going on. There was a massive bonfire and dancers dancing around it. Nabooru and Link were sitting together on these on a beautifully embroidered carpet. "Well, this has been quite a day," said Link. "Indeed, in looks like a lot of the girls have likings towards you," laughed Nabooru. "You know that I love you and no one else," laughed Link. Nabooru smiled and kissed Link. She then stood up and announced that Link and she were getting married. Link turned his head quickly with shock and a bit of excitement and stared at Nabooru. "Um, Nabooru… Yes I accept, but um why didn't you ask me this before?" asked Link. Just when Nabooru was about to reply, there was evil like laugh in the background. The dancing and music stopped and all turned to a Gerudo looking women with a very evil aroma about her.

"Josalin?" said Nabooru. "Why, hello Nabooru. Long time no see," said Josalin.

She came out of the shadows wearing a more extravagant form of Gerudo clothing. Something like Ganondorf's clothing except more feminine and resembling something like Nabooru's clothing. Her dark cloak covered part of her face, but you could definitely tell that her face was sunken in and not as tan anymore. Josalin was actually pretty pale to be a Gerudo. "Where is Cassandra?" asked Nabooru. "She is, around. She is meeting with the Zoras now," said Josalin. "Why is she meeting with the Zoras?" asked Link. "Well, before I answer that, who might you be? Oh, wait. You are Link, the Hero of Time," said Josalin in a very sarcastic tone.

Link got out his sword and shield and prepared for the worse to occur. "You killed all my pets and Ganondorf's mother and aunt," said Josalin. "I have no regrets killing your pets and Ganondorf's horrifying parents. They threatened Hyrule and all who live in this great country," yelled Link.

**Kind of had a writter's block so the ending of this chapter kind of sucks... Yeah I know. :( **


End file.
